A Half Ghost's Reward
by FlandrexKoishi
Summary: Random one-shot. Yuyuko decides to reward her little gardener for all of her hard work. Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy, and review and tell me what you think.


**So uh, this might be my update of the week, I have a severe case of writers block (donations need not be necessary), so to those who are following my other fan fiction, I apologize, and I promise I'll make it worth the wait. So for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ghost princess, or her cute little half ghost servant, or the Touhou games. I just wrote this.**

"Youmu~!" A cheerful voice sang as Youmu Konpaku entered the shrine, ready to retire for the night.

"Yes, Milady?" The young half ghost asked as she turned to face her Mistress, Yuyuko Saigyouji, but she was no longer beside her.

"You've been such a hard worker." Yuyuko whispered into her ear. She was standing directly behind Youmu, with her arms wrapped around her, just below her breasts.

Youmu struggled to keep an impassive expression as her ghost half swirled around the two.

"I was thinking I should reward you for all your hard work." Yuyuko continued.

"It's unnecessary, Milady. I'm just doing my job."

"It's more then just that." She giggled. "You take care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Youmu knew the pink haired ghost princess was just exaggerating. She had been without Youmu for decades, and managed just fine.

"If you insist, who am I to decline?" Youmu let a small smile show.

"Now, how should I reward you?" Yuyuko asked happily.

"However you wish, Milady." Youmu replied.

"Hmmm, maybe I should by you a bunch of sweets~! Do you like sweets, Youmu?"

"Very much, Milady."

"Or should I let you sleep in tomorrow, and not do any work?" She mused. "Oh, I know!" She giggled cheerfully.

"Have you decided how you're going to reward me?" Youmu asked when Yuyuko went silent.

Yuyuko just giggled and removed her arms from Youmu's waist. Youmu heard the sound of rustling fabric, and the sound of Yuyuko's light blue dress falling to the floor.

"M-Milady?" Youmu stuttered, unable to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

Suddenly Yuyuko kissed her, and Youmu turned and stretched up on her tippy-toes to reach better. Youmu placed her hands on Yuyuko's bare hips and slid her tongue into her Mistresses mouth, then instantly worried if she went too far.

Yuyuko moaned and began to undo Youmu's vest, then her white shirt, leaving her in nothing but her light blue bra. Youmu flushed, realizing she was about to be exposed in front of her Mistress, something that was forbidden for servants such as her.

Yuyuko didn't care. She let Youmu's skirt fall to the floor, then pulled off her last layer with hast, then picked her up. Youmu wrapped her legs around Yuyuko's waist, and Yuyuko suddenly took her breast in her mouth. Youmu gasped and arched her back, gripping Yuyuko's shoulders for support. Yuyuko sucked lightly on her hardening nipples, and trailed her tongue around them. Soft gasps escaped Youmu's lips, and she bit her lip to silence herself.

Yuyuko rushed into her bedroom, and threw Youmu down onto the bed. Youmu finally had a chance to look at her Mistresses naked form, and admire her beauty. Yuyuko's skin was pale and smooth, shining in the soft moonlight, and her breasts were large- far larger than Youmu's petite bust- and bounced at the slightest movement. Youmu was too shy to look any farther down. Yuyuko clearly didn't have that shyness. She looked over Youmu's naked form hungrily, licking her lips. Youmu spread her legs slightly, hoping Yuyuko would go straight to work, but she just giggled.

"You're so beautiful, Youmu. It's so nice to see you like this. You're always so serious; it's nice to see you red faced and embarrassed."

"Milady, please don't stare at me like this!" Youmu pleaded, covering herself.

"You're so cute~!" Yuyuko squealed with delight.

Youmu looked away.

She giggled. "Don't hide yourself from me." Yuyuko pulled her arms and legs apart again. "Would you rather I tie you up?"

Youmu shook her head quickly, face flushed. She felt both embarrassment and slight fear. Although she had grown used to Yuyuko's presence over the years- mainly because she didn't look ghostlike in the least- it was still scary to have her so close. She had never felt so exposed. Her ghost half floated above them nervously.

Yuyuko leaned forward and kissed Youmu again, and trailed a finger from the base of her throat, between her breasts, down her stomach, and to her sensitive area. Even the soft touch made her brain pulse, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"You're so sensitive." She giggled. "Even the lightest of touches turns you on."

"I can't help it, Mistress." Youmu whispered.

She giggled and leaned forward, and kissed her neck softly. Youmu turned her head, allowing her to continue, her breaths coming out in soft gasps. Yuyuko had barely done anything, and the ach between her legs was already overpowering. Yuyuko kissed her neck, jaw line and shoulder.

"Do you like this?" Yuyuko asked in a hushed voice, licking her neck softly.

"Yes." Youmu breathed.

Yuyuko then began to run her hands up and down and across her stomach, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingers, tracing the muscles of her arms and along her collarbone, and down between her breasts. She then began to massaged the underside of her breasts, and Youmu gripped the sheets for support. She played with her breasts; massaging and squeezing, and Youmu bit her knuckles to keep herself silent.

"Don't do that." Yuyuko pulled her hand away. "I want to hear your reactions. How else am I supposed to know what you like?"

She flushed.

"For example, your reaction when I do this," She squeezed Youmu's breasts lightly, earning a soft moan, "Is not as great as when I do this," She took Youmu's breast in her mouth and sucked, and Youmu gasped loudly. "So I know you like this better."

Youmu moaned loudly as Yuyuko continued to work on her breasts. With her other hand, she massaged the inside of her thighs, avoiding the pit of her sex.

"Milady…please…stop teasing me." Youmu moaned, pulling at the sheets.

"If I rush into it now, it'll end too quickly. I want to drag it out; make it last as long as I can." Yuyuko explained, then reached over to her nightstand, and opened a drawer. "I recall you saying you liked sweets?" She held up a bottle of chocolate syrup and a second container of whipped cream.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you, Mistress?"

She giggled. "How'd you guess?" She shook the can of whipped, and sprayed a swirled pattern on each of her breasts, and then spread her legs more, and covered her untouched flower, and then three more lines running down her stomach. She then took the chocolate syrup and spread some on her neck, and on her stomach, and on top of the whipped cream she already sprayed.

"You look delicious." Yuyuko licked her lips. "Can I taste you now?"

She went red.

"Is that a yes?" She teased.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" She asked, wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes, you m-may t-ta…taste me." Youmu stuttered, bright red.

She giggled and licked up the center line on her stomach, and then continued to slowly lick Youmu's stomach clean.

Youmu was in heaven. She moaned and arched her back, wanting Yuyuko to travel farther down.

"Don't move so much; the whipped cream will fall off." She teased.

"I-I'm sorry." She gasped, and tried to still herself.

Yuyuko then moved up and licked the chocolate off her neck, and then moved to her breasts. She started from the base of her breasts, and then slowly moved upwards, but left her nipples until the end.

Youmu moaned loudly, holding Yuyuko's head close, and she just smiled.

"You taste so good." Yuyuko breathed, sucking on her breast lightly.

She went red again.

Yuyuko then slowly moved her lips downwards, and Youmu spread her legs even wider in anticipation.

Yuyuko giggled. "I can smell your juices from here. I made you so wet~!"

Youmu covered her face, embarrassed.

Yuyuko giggled again, and licked up a bit of the whipped cream, not even reaching Youmu's most sensitive area. She licked around the edges until she herself couldn't take it anymore, and dove in and ate away all of the whipped cream. Her tongue travelled everywhere; along her swollen clit, inside and around her tight, untouched hole, and around the outside of her folds.

Youmu cried out, finally getting the pleasure she's been waiting for. She gripped Yuyuko's head and pushed her closer, and lifted her hips as well.

"M-Milady, I'm going to come!" Youmu groaned, feeling herself quickly reach her climax, and suddenly, just when she thought she was going to go over the edge, Yuyuko pulled away. Youmu whined softly.

Yuyuko giggled. "Don't think I'm going to let you come just yet. It'll end too soon."

"Girls can come multiple times." Youmu protested.

"But you're still a virgin. You can only come a few times before you're finished. Then it wont be as fun."

She flushed, and Yuyuko kissed her again. Yuyuko reached over and pulled something else out of the nightstand drawer.

"I'll start off a little easy since it's your first time. I promise you'll enjoy it, though." She sat up and giggled.

"W-what is that, Milady?" Youmu asked softly.

"It's a vibrator, silly." She giggled again. She took the small green vibrator and traced Youmu's lips, and Youmu opened her mouth, knowing that's what Yuyuko wanted her to do. Yuyuko slid it in her mouth, and Youmu sucked on it.

"Get it nice and wet. It'll make it easier." Yuyuko told her.

Youmu just nodded, and ran her tongue along the hard piece of plastic.

Yuyuko pulled it out. "There; that should be good." She trailed the vibrator down Youmu's stomach, and played with her clit with it. She suddenly turned it on, and Youmu cried out.

"M-Milady!" Youmu gasped in shock, and gripped the sheets again.

She giggled. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." Youmu moaned.

She then slid it inside of her, which was easier than she expected, because of how wet both the vibrator and Youmu was.

Youmu still cringed at the slight pain, and Yuyuko took her hand and began to pump the vibrator in and out of her slowly. Youmu began to moan.

"Go faster." Youmu begged, thrusting her hips in time with the vibrator.

Yuyuko giggled and increased her speed, but not as much as Youmu would have liked.

She lifted herself up by her elbows and stared down at her Mistress. "Milady… please."

Yuyuko looked up at her, and held her gaze as she leaned forward and licked her clit. Youmu cried out and arched her back in pleasure.

"Don't look away." Yuyuko chastised.

Youmu looked down again, and watched as Yuyuko pleasured her. It was embarrassing to watch, but she didn't dare look away. Yuyuko sucked on her swollen bud, and she gasped again, tightening her grip on Yuyuko's hand. Suddenly the vibrator started to vibrate faster, and Yuyuko quickened her pace to Youmu's desired speed. Her breaths came out in moans, and she continued to thrust her hips in time with Yuyuko's movements.

"Milady, please don't stop." She begged as the pressure built inside her.

She giggled. "Oh? Are you begging me now, Youmu?"

"Yes." She breathed. "I beg you, please let me cum."

She increased her speed again, and Youmu cried out as her body spasmed, her muscles tensed, her toes curled, and she had the first orgasm of her life.

"How was that, my dear little Youmu?" Yuyuko asked, proud of her work.

"Amazing." Youmu gasped.

"Do you have enough energy left to make me feel amazing too?" Yuyuko asked in a light, teasing tone.

She flushed. "B-but I've never done anything like this. I won't be able to do a good job."

She giggled. "That's alright. I'm not expecting you to be perfect. But how are you going to learn if you don't try?"

She nodded weakly, and sat up and laid Yuyuko down on her back. She crawled on top of her, and hesitated here.

"It's alright. I'm you're little doll; you can do whatever you want with me." Yuyuko giggled.

Somehow this made Youmu blush even more. She hesitantly moved forward and kissed her softly, and placed a hand on her breast, and kneaded softly.

Yuyuko let out a soft moan.

She took this as an okay to move forward, and she began to kiss her Mistresses neck, shoulders and jaw line, and massaged both of her breasts. She then kissed her breasts, and sucked on her nipples softly, and bit down.

Yuyuko gasped and arched her back.

"I'm sorry- did I hurt you?" Youmu asked nervously.

Yuyuko smiled at her. "No, you just took me by surprise. Please continue."

Youmu nodded, and took her hardened nipple in her mouth again. She sucked and nibbled softly, loving the sound of Yuyuko's soft moans.

"Milady, am I allowed to…" She trailed off, looking nervous.

Yuyuko smiled understandingly, and nodded.

Youmu slowly kissed down her stomach until she reached her most sensitive area. She hesitated again, debating whether or not to tease her, but decided against it, as she didn't know exactly how. She licked from the bottom of her slit to the top of her clitoris, and Yuyuko moaned loudly. She used her tongue to play with her clit, and slid two fingers into her tight hole.

"Just like that, Youmu." Yuyuko encouraged, lifting her hips.

Youmu quickened her pace, and sucked lightly. Yuyuko cried out and pushed her head closer. Youmu let out a muffled protest, but Yuyuko didn't release her grip. Youmu removed her fingers and began exploring every inch of Yuyuko's dripping pussy with her tongue, and Yuyuko moaned loudly and began humping her face. All Youmu could really do was stick out her tongue and let Yuyuko do all the work, but she didn't seem to notice. She soon came all over Youmu's face, and she finally released the little half ghost.

Youmu crawled up beside her Mistress, bright red with embarrassment. Even her ghost half was blushing.

"Are you sure you've never done that before? You did really good."

She looked away. "B-beginners luck, I suppose."

Yuyuko giggled and kissed her; tasting her own juices.

"Have you calmed down enough yet?" Yuyuko asked against her lips.

"Y-yes, Milady."

"Good." Yuyuko pulled her onto her lap, and kissed her more roughly. She reached into the nightstand again, and pulled out yet another toy.

"You seem to have everything in there." Youmu teased softly.

She giggled. "I came prepared." She suddenly flipped Youmu over, so she was laying on her stomach.

"Don't move." Yuyuko told her, pressing Youmu's head into the mattress.

Youmu felt soft fingers brushing against the back of her neck as they moved her short, pure white hair out of the way, and shivers ran down her spine when she felt Yuyuko's hot breath against her skin. Yuyuko kissed the back of her neck while her fingers traced her spine.

Youmu stayed completely still; actually feeling quite relaxed. Her breathing came out in shallow gasps as Yuyuko gently massaged her back. Yuyuko's hand travelled downwards, and she squeezed Youmu's right butt cheek. She squealed in surprise, which made Yuyuko giggle.

"You're so cute, Youmu." She said delightfully.

Youmu blushed.

Yuyuko began rubbing Youmu's wet pussy, and she moaned softly.

"You really do get turned on easily." Yuyuko teased softly. "It's hard to believe you're still a virgin. I doubt you've even masturbated before."

"It's embarrassing." Youmu whined.

She giggled. "That means I'm the first person to make you orgasm. It's an honour."

"Please don't say embarrassing things like that." She whined.

Yuyuko kissed her neck softly, and then rolled Youmu over, and spread open Youmu's legs. She held up the object from the drawer, and Youmu saw it was a large purple dildo.

Youmu's eyes widened with shock. "M-Milady, that's too big! That'll never fit in me!"

She giggled. "Don't worry; you'll stretch to fit it."

Youmu wasn't so sure, but she knew not to argue with her Mistress.

"Spread your legs a little wider." Yuyuko suggested.

Youmu did as she was told, and stared at Yuyuko nervously.

"Don't be nervous. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! It's just…" She blushed and looked away.

She giggled. "You're so cute, Youmu~! Just relax; it'll only hurt for a little, then it'll feel really good. I promise." She started to rub Youmu's clit with the dildo, and kissed her softly. Youmu clung to Yuyuko's shoulders, and tightened her grip when she began to slowly slide the dildo inside of her.

"Mistress, it hurts! Please stop!" Youmu begged.

Yuyuko stopped. "It's already halfway in, Youmu."

"I feel like I'm splitting in half." Her nails were digging into Yuyuko's shoulders, but she didn't say a word of it.

Yuyuko began moving it in and out of her, never going farther than halfway in, and Youmu began to enjoy it. She moaned loudly; her expression that of true pleasure, and Yuyuko smiled. She thrust the dildo inside of her faster, going a little bit deeper with each thrust, and soon enough she reached the piece of skin that represented her purity. She shoved the dildo through it, and Youmu let out a gasp of slight pain, but it was muffled by Yuyuko kissing her roughly.

Youmu quickly reached her climax, but Yuyuko didn't stop there. She made Youmu orgasm multiple times, each time more intense than the last, until she finally stopped to Youmu could take a breather.

Youmu practically collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oopsie, I almost forgot you're half human. You can't handle as much as a Yokai or a ghost, especially when you're still a virgin. Or, you were a virgin." She giggled.

Youmu was too out of breath to respond.

Yuyuko laid next to her and pulled her close to her, and Youmu laid limply in her arms.

"Was I too rough?" Yuyuko asked when Youmu had settled down.

"No, Milady. That was…" She was at a loss for words.

Yuyuko giggled. "Would you like me to reward you like this more often, my little Youmu?"

"Yes, please. I-I mean, if that is what you wish." She flushed.

Yuyuko giggled again. "It's nice to see you like this, so cute and flustered."

She went a darker shade of red. "You're the one making me act like this!"

"Maybe you should act like this more often. It's so refreshing." She hugged her.

"I can't change my personality just like that, Mistress."

"Aww. Well then maybe we should do this more often, so I can see that blushing face of yours more often."

Youmu smiled. "If that is your wish, who am I to decline?"


End file.
